Pig (Super Smash Mobs)
The Pig is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 7000 gems, along with the Skeletal Horse. Stats Armor: 5.0 (Average) (Full Chain Armor without Helmet) (8.0 as Nether Pig) (Full Iron Armor except Diamond Boots) Damage: 5.0 (Below Average) Knockback Taken: 150% (Middle Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 (Average) Attributes Pig is the only kit that has all its abilities draw from energy, rather than having cooldowns. Bouncy Bacon heals the Pig when she hits an opponent, certain projectiles, or the ground, and makes it survive drastically longer. Baby Bacon Bomb makes her shoot down a tracking baby pig that locks onto the nearest enemy and explodes in a nearby radius. Both of Pig's abilities are spammable and can deal huge amounts of damage. Pig's passive makes her survive longer with its armor increase and instant energy recharge, making her more devastating in melee combat. Even though the Pig can survive for a very long time, she is very faulty in other areas. Pig isn't heavy, and she has one of the worst vertical recoveries in the game. Her Stats are slightly below average, forcing her to rely on abilities. Baby Bacon Bomb provides decent horizontal movement but terrible vertical movement and is easily gimped by ranged mobs like the Skeleton. Overall, Pig is a decent fighter in both ranged and melee combat, but falls short in recovery. Pig does well in melee combat and can deal a lot of damage when spamming abilities, but has a bad vertical recovery. As a Pig, you will be well-off as long as you can stay above your opponents. Moveset Pig is equipped with an Axe, a Shovel, and a Compass. Axe Ability - Bouncy Bacon , Right click the axe and you'll throw out a Raw Porkchop in the direction of where you're looking. This follows a moderately curved trajectory until it hits something, either in terrain/map, enemy, or certain projectiles. It bounces back to you and you can eat it for Energy. If it hits an enemy, it does moderately low damage and makes a dinging noise to signify there was a hit. It then turns into a Cooked Porkchop and it will restore 1 heart over 1 second, along with the standard Energy increase. Shovel Ability - Baby Bacon Bomb , , * Damage: 4-6 Right click the Spade and you'll hop and shoot out a baby pig downwards, giving birth to a kamikaze piglet. It locks onto a nearby enemy and will explode, doing good damage but no knock-back. The hop component of this move can be used for recovery, but it's only useful if you have enough Energy to use it multiple times. The more you can use it, the higher you can jump. Passive Ability - Nether Pig , , If the Pig's HP is below 4, you will transform into a Zombie Pigman. As a Zombie Pigman, you get a number of buffs: * You get Speed I. * Your Energy instantly fills, so you can get back up on the map if you are being knocked off. * All ability Energy costs are lowered by 33%. This means moves can be spammed more easily. You return to Pig form when your HP exceeds 6. Smash Ability - Pig Stink , , You instantly transform into a Zombie Pigman and let out a toxicating gas, which will give Nausea to all of your opponents. You will become a Pigman regardless of your health and the ability lasts for a substantial 40 seconds, much longer than most Smash abilities. This Smash ability can't do much on its own; it's up to you to use the buffs given to you in order to take out as many nauseous players as possible. Trivia * Besides Sir Sheep, this is the only confirmed gender mob in Super Smash Mobs, as it was referred to as a "She" * Around Mid-Late April 2015, there was a glitch that gave the Pig a drastically increased hitbox for Bouncy Bacon. It was reverted back to its original hitbox a month later. * Around mid-2014, the Pig had full diamond armor. It was changed to Iron Armor due to it being able to survive for long periods of time. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits